


An Ode To Innocent First Kisses

by Saramustdie



Series: An ode to poor romantic skills. [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, sexual surrogacy, sexual surrogate therapy, shy! gerard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: The first kiss takes place





	An Ode To Innocent First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are still into this, the smut is coming soon I swear. 
> 
> I also updated my other fic since I've been in a good mood due to how often Frank has been posting shit on Instagram and Twitter lol 
> 
> thanks for the comments! <3

Gerard found himself looking forward to their second session over the week since by the end of the first one, he found a comfortable feeling while being around other people, and he was even aiming to try and touch Frank a little more, just to give it a try.

He had no idea what the next session was about, but he well knew it had to be more intimate and intimidating for him, he had been bracing himself for it and mentally preparing but he had no idea how he would actually react when the time came.

“Come on in Gerard.” Frank opened the door at 4 on the dot after hearing Gerard’s knocking. Gerard smiled warmly when Frank wrapped him up in a hug then allowed him to take his usual spot.

“Are you ready for today’s session?” Frank asked rubbing his palms together.

“Yes, can you uh, let me know first though?”

“Yes, of course, today we’re staying on the couch, were moving at your own pace as I told you before and so we might, if you feel comfortable get to the kissing stage.” Gerard’s breathing fastened right away but nodded quickly. “Alright so let me go ahead and join you.” He said sitting down next to him in the cuddling position they were in last time.

“This time we are going to hold each other, just touch and enjoy okay?” Said Frank running his palms over Gerard’s chubby arms. Gerard admired the way that Iero got himself so into what he was doing, so he tried to imitate it, get out of his head and focus. “Notice how we are so close and you’re not shaking this time.” He pointed out making Gerard feel quite proud of himself. “Now, I’m thinking of something…” Frank said with an excited look on his face.

“W-what is it?” Frank looked directly into his eyes.

“I feel like kissing you, do you feel like kissing me?” He asked looking now over to Gerard’s pink lips. For a moment, Gerard allowed himself to forget the fact that he was paying Frank for all of this. He dedicated to believe that Frank felt something towards him so he agreed.

“I do.” He whispered lowly, Frank got closer to him and pressed their lips together, he didn’t intensified the kiss until a couple of seconds later. Gerard had never gone any further than this but this time around he did not have to force himself to continue, it just came naturally. So he leaned into the touch and even stayed in place when he felt Frank’s tongue asking for permission to go into his mouth.

Gerard allowed this to happen and just _enjoy._ Frank’s tongue was moving slowly against his own, when he needed to take a breath he pulled away. Frank stole a small smooch from his lips then pulled away for good. “How was that?” He asked excitedly.

“I liked it, it was a lot nicer than the previous times.” Frank nodded really pleased to hear that.

“Alright. That’s what this is about after all.” Gerard decided to be the one to start the kiss this time around which warmed Frank’s heart. There was a tangible change on Gerard’s attitude.

“I’m starting to think you never really needed this after all, Gerard.” Frank giggled and pressed a kissed to his cheek. Gerard blushed and leaned back. “I didn’t say that to make you self conscious, I’m just glad that this is working out for you.” Gerard nodded with a shy smile and then it hit him. He figured it out right there and then, he actually liked Frank. He felt safe with him and immensely attracted to the guy…he couldn’t quit the sessions now and he could not let Frank know about this either. He was just working and trying to help him, nothing more, and nothing less.

“It’s all because of you Frank.” He smiled and held Gerard’s hand between his own and then kissed it sweetly.

“Okay Gerard, I want you to start getting mentally ready for the next session alright? We’re gonna move on to my bedroom where we will start off with taking off our clothes and having some nice, relaxing cuddles.” Frank said not letting go of off Gerard’s hand.

“Okay…I will.” Frank had thought him techniques to put his panic aside and feel more comfortable with his own body. Even when knowing about psychology and having studied cases of the outcome of kids being molested at a young age, he could not identify himself with any of the information he read and researched, so Frank really did help him out to figure out that since his body had been sexualized at such a young age, he decided to go all the other way around as he grew up.

He had only had a few orgasms in his entire life, masturbation wasn’t something he enjoyed doing, but now Frank had assigned that task and he found himself a little bit comfortable with it. At first he couldn’t even take his clothes off because he hated looking at his own body so much, but Frank talked him into even trying to sleep with fewer clothes so that he was used to seeing his body on a regular basis and under a non sexual light, at first though.

“Okay, come here.” They kissed one last time. “I’ll see you next time okay?”


End file.
